Technical Field
The present invention relates to a presentation system and a technique related thereto.
Related Art
Presentation apparatuses or the like involve a technique for detecting gestures of a presenter when giving a presentation (see JP 2010-205235A).
However, with the technique disclosed in JP 2010-205235A, a period of time for detecting gestures of a presenter is not clearly shown, and it is unclear as to when the gesture detection is started. For this reason, depending on the situation, there is the possibility that a gesture of a presenter made before the start of a presentation will be erroneously detected.